gamerwefandomcom-20200213-history
Onanay
Onanay (International title: The Way to Your Heart) is a Philippine television drama series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Gina Alajar and Joel Lamangan, it stars Jo Berry in the title role. It premiered on August 6, 2018 on the network's Telebabad line up replacing Kambal, Karibal. The series concluded on March 15, 2019 with a total of 160 episdes. It was replaced by Sahaya in its timeslot. Originally titled as Extraordinary Love, it marked as the comeback show of Wendell Ramos in the network after seven years.2 'Premise' Sisters Maila and Natalie have different approach to their mother, Onay who has Achondroplasia. Maila is a nice and attentive daughter, while Natalie is arrogant and disobedient. Besides their different upbringing, they have a different father as well.3 Cast and characters Nora Aunor portrays Cornelia "Nelia" Dimagiba–Matayog. Cherie Gil portrays Helena Sanchez–Montenegro. Wendell Ramos portrays Lucas Samonte. Lead cast Mikee Quintos4 as Maila M. Samonte Kate Valdez4 as Natalie Rosemarie M. Montenegro Jo Berry4 as Ronalyn "Onay" Matayog-Samonte Cherie Gil5 as Helena Sanchez-Montenegro Nora Aunor4 as Cornelia "Nelia" Dimagiba-Matayog Supporting cast Wendell Ramos6 as Lucas Samonte Rochelle Pangilinan6 as Sally del Mundo Vaness del Moral6 as Imelda Pascual Enrico Cuenca6 as Oliver Pascual Gardo Versoza4 as Dante Dimagiba Guest cast Adrian Alandy as Elvin S. Montenegro JC Tiuseco as Ronald Gilleth Sandico as Soleng Rein Adriano as young Maila Montenegro Princess Aguilar as young Natalie / Rosemarie Montenegro Eunice Lagusad as Kiana Marina Benipayo as Agatha Ocampo James Teng as James Jenzel Angeles as Louise Ocampo Liezel Lopez as Wendy Ayeesha Cervantes as Danica Sofia Pablo as Gracie Pascual Samonte Marnie Lapus as Metring Pekto as Hector Marco Alcaraz as Vincent "Vince" Delgado Neil Ryan Sese as Emmanuel "Emman" Cruz Kier Legaspi as Joel Janna Victoria as Madel Cruz James Blanco as Mark Dominic Roco as Castro Shermaine Santiago as Marie Chu Angel Guardian as Chelsea Orlando Sol as Lando Ratings According to AGB Nielsen Philippines' Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement People in television homes, the pilot episode of Onanay earned an 11.6% rating.7 While the final episode scored a 14.8% rating.8 The series got its highest rating on March 1, 2019 with a 13.6 rating.9 References "The Way to Your Heart". Retrieved November 9, 2018. Gabinete, Jojo (May 16, 2018). "Onanay, final title ng teleserye ni Nora Aunor sa GMA-7". Retrieved May 22, 2018. "About Onanay". Retrieved July 23, 2018. FRJ (March 27, 2018). "Nora Aunor, Wendell Ramos, Luis Alandy, Balik-GMA sa kanilang proyekto". Retrieved April 2, 2018. Ramos, Jansen (April 17, 2018). "WATCH: Nora Aunor at Cherie Gil, sumalang na sa kanilang unang eksena sa 'Onanay'". Retrieved July 14, 2018. "Cast of Onanay". GMA Entertainment. "How did Onanay pilot episode fare in AGB ratings?". August 7, 2018. Retrieved August 7, 2018. "GMA-7 primetime series 'Onanay' finale got highest ratings on AGB Nieslen NUTAM People". Retrieved March 18, 2019. "GMA Drama on Twitter". Retrieved March 4, 2019. External links Official website Onanay on IMDb Stub icon This Philippine television program-related article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding Category:Onanay Category:TV Shows